carnalisfandomcom-20200214-history
Pemberly Beltré
Pemberly is the main protagonist of the CARNALIS series, and the character from whose point of view the story is told. Official Description A socially awkward lesbian with more problems than she knows what to do with. Never went to college, works at a dead-end pharmacy job at her local grocery store. Virtually no aspirations for the future aside from paying off her family’s enormous debt and making sure her brother actually has a life. http://www.arcsismedia.com/carnalis/characters/#pem-section Personality Pemberly is a bit of a mess, but she tries really, really hard. New to the world of inhumans and magic, she is often pulled along for the ride when it comes to her adventures, but she wears her heart on her sleeve and speaks her mind about it freely. She is a bit sensitive, easily annoyed by Seb's taunts at Karma (and everywhere else throughout the series) and easily put-out when she is ignored or underestimated. She feels insecure around many of the beautiful women she finds herself suddenly surrounded by these days, and expresses surprise and pleasure when she is finally hit on in a bar for the first time (only to strike out later). She is easily starstruck. For all her inexperience, Pemberly is quite brave and quick-thinking. She tracks down Dan on her own before she knows what he is, and when attacked by zombies in her home she's able to stab one in the eye and kill it (though not easily). She jumps at the chance to help Seb with his mermaid job, is willing to get into the water with the mermaid with minimal prodding, and manages to get tangled up in the action at NIMA Alaska despite being told to stay out of it. An idealist, she longs to join NIMA officially so that she can help people and make something of herself. Physical Description Pemberly is tall, has short red hair, and hazel-green eyes. She is uncomfortable wearing makeup, dresses, and high heels, and has only dressed that way in the past when cajoled by Lila. http://www.arcsismedia.com/carnalis/ctas/chapter-one As a natural red head, Pem is covered in freckles. Her hips and chest are narrow, with small boobs, much to Lila's chagrin. http://www.arcsismedia.com/carnalis/ctas/chapter-two Relationships Joel Beltré Pem's relationship with her brother is complicated. The two of them have been supporting each other for years and are very protective of one another, but they argue more and more lately. Joel is resentful of Pemberly for uprooting the two of them, and Pemberly is resentful of Joel for not understanding and appreciating the gravity of the work they have been doing. Pemberly also appears to be jealous of Joel's recent closeness with Muri. Sebastien Marschel Pemberly and Seb bicker constantly but thus far have been fairly stuck together. Pemberly is confused and betrayed by Seb's friendliness and comraderie at some times and his coldness and cruelty at others. She does not understand his motivations or why he is so severely against the idea of her joining NIMA. While he did ask to go down on her the night they met, there does not seem to be any romantic feelings between the two, but Pemberly likes to think that they are close. Muri Gyllen Pemberly is attracted to Muri, and seems to enjoy going on missions with her. She is jealous of Muri and Joel's recent intimacy. Letuch Curry Pemberly's been meeting him in her dreams a lot. Eva Kunuk Pemberly and Eva shared a kiss in Alaska, but Pemberly was offended and put off by the fact that Eva is engaged and cheating on her husband. Pemberly also appears frightened by Eva's extreme dislike for inhumans, freely calling them "monsters". Genevieve Garneau Pemberly's roommate from Alaska who apparently detests her. Plot The Aqueous Solution The series opens with Pemberly looking for the man who is responsible for the murder of her best friend, Lila Hawthorn. She finds him at Karma, a bar she and Lila once frequented, as well as a lot more than she bargained for. In the ensuing scuffle at the bar, she makes the acquaintance of Seb Marschel, a NIMA agent, and begrudgingly takes him to her home to tend to a serious wound when he refuses to go to a hospital. Zombies attack the house, and Pemberly is forced to flee with Seb and her brother Joel, further entangling her in a whole world she never knew existed. Seb allows her to accompany him on official NIMA business, and Pemberly gets her first taste of supernatural heroism wrestling a mermaid at the bottom of a swimming pool. SUMMARY IN PROGRESS Theory of Flight Pemberly goes. There. To the bird Night Air Syndrome She's there. Trivia * Pemberly is a Hufflepuff http://www.arcsismedia.com/carnalis/characters#pem-section. * Pem has been intimate with other women in the past, but has never kissed a boy. References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Protagonists